obscuretheaftermathfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters from the original game *'Shannon Matthews' (voiced by E. Renee Thomas) - Kenny Matthews' younger sister who survived the horrors at Leafmore High. Her experiences have left her with a much darker personality. Due to the experiments done to her by Friedman, she has the ability to control black auras and suck them into herself. Shannon succeeded at adapting to the experiments and does not have to take medication to cope with them, this probably makes her the strongest one from the original group. *'Stan Jones' (voiced by Joshua Swanson) - Another survivor of Leafmore High. After the events at Leafmore, Stan caused a lot of problems and ended up being sent to prison. He makes the decision that he never wants to go back to any school again, and ends up working as a pizza boy. Unlike Shannon, he needs medication to cope with the experiments. *'Kenny Matthews' (voiced by Buster Cox) - The older brother of Shannon who also survives the events at Leafmore High. After the events at Leafmore, he went to the university of Fallcreek with his sister. Unlike Shannon, he needs medication to cope with the experiments done to him, much like Stan. The experiments were too much for him to cope with, and he eventually turns into a huge monster with gargantuan arms. *'Josh Carter and Ashley Thompson' - Josh appears in a hidden video with Ashley which can be found in the last secret box of the game. In the video you see him set up the video showing the ruining of Leafmore High with Ashley. Suddenly Ashley disappears and when Josh tries to find her, his camera falls. The camera is then picked up by the son of Friedman. New player characters *'Corey Wilde' (voiced by Buster Cox) - Corey is a car enthusiast and a skater who seems resistant to pain; this is explained as being due to Corey's past love of climbing trees. His girlfriend in the game is Mei and he loves her immensely, yet because of his immature nature he has a hard time convincing her. He commits suicide right before fighting Kenny for the last time because Mei was killed By Kenny, taking everything he loved. *'Mei Wang' (voiced by Alicia LaForce) - She is Jun's twin sister. She is obsessed with video games and as a result, she has become very skilled in hacking into protected machines. She dies when fighting Kenny after he is mutated by the spores and crushes her head. She's also Corey's girlfriend. *'Sven Hansen' (voiced by Lawrence Bailey) - Sven Hansen was born in Norway but migrated to the U.S. He is a fanatic to his country's sports such as baseball and hockey. He secretly loves Amy. He is killed by Jedidiah, Friedman's son. *'Amy Brookes' (voiced by Mikayla May) - Amy is a young, smart, blond girl who exploits her good looks and is quick to tease just for the fun of it. She is aware that both Sven and Kenny are interested in her, and she appears to be interested in both of them as well. Towards the end of the game, it is revealed that she was raped by Kenny in his mutant form and is pregnant with his mutant child. She seemingly dies when the helicopter that she is in gets destroyed in an explosion. *'Jun Wang' (voiced by Nikki Rapp) - Twin sister of Mei. She is a gamer, much like her sister, and constantly competes with her. All the guys dream about her. She is found dead when successfully turning on an electrical circuit that locked the doors to the basement. Other characters *'Richard James' - The biology teacher at Fallcreek campus. Nothing seems to impress or amaze him. It is revealed that he was evil the entire time after the game's false ending. He seemingly dies when the helicopter that he and Amy are in gets destroyed in an explosion of black spores. *'Jedidiah'- This disfigured man is who everyone is after him, believing him to be behind the cause of the flowers appearing. It is eventually revealed that he is Friedman's son.